Match Made In Hell?
by rin2yume
Summary: Maya and Gumshoe have been conspiring to get our two favourite attorneys together for a while now, but have failed everytime. But could a new dastardly plan and freezing weather make them successful? Review after reading to find out! MitsuHodou/EdgeWright


**Rin: I couldn't help itttttt. I need to write. I'm sorry that Walk This Cloudy Path Chapter five is taking so long. I don't have much time anymore. BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Edgey. –le sob-

_Match Made In…Hell?_

* * *

Phoenix couldn't help it. The minute he had seen Edgeworth again, his mind always wandered to him. The next minute, Edgeworth had left, it took every bit of his willpower not think about him. It felt so betraying, like his heart had been ripped out and thrown to the ground and trampled then picked up…You can see where I'm going with that.

Anyways, then Edgeworth came back. It was like a miracle. To the fangirls at least. But Phoenix wasn't quite ready to forgive the man that made him feel like that.

-

Edgeworth felt differently. Yes, the spiky haired defense attorney was the first one who made him realize what prosecuting was about. It wasn't about the perfect record, but finding the truth. This lone defense attorney that stood up to him with undying faith and his grasping at straws and his luck, and his… Ermm…

But the fact was, one thought or another always led to Edgeworth picturing the Spiky haired man's face in his mind. The epitome of faith.

-

It didn't help that Maya and Gumshoe were trying to set them up either. They were too meddlesome, those two, but they were like the teddy bear that a child needs at night. Too nice too dispose of, but so annoyingly sweet that you just want to be rid of it already.

The pair had conspired like mad to make these two be truthful to each other. It was apparent that they trusted each other, so why not entrust the other with their heart and soul? They had already come up with a new plan, and this time, they were positive it would work.

-

Phoenix was sitting at his desk in the office. It was quite quiet, as Maya had left a while ago and Pearl was back in Kurain village. Phoenix flipped through the afternoon paper until his cell phone rang, playing the familiar 'Steel Samurai' theme song.

"I should change that ring tone," Phoenix muttered to himself, digging the phone out of his pants' pocket. He pressed the little green button and lifted the cell to his ear.

"Hello?" Phoenix asked; feeling a little bored.

"NICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY," yelled the person on the other side. It was Maya.

"Maya, what is it?" Phoenix asked, though mentally slapping himself afterwards, since he didn't want to know anymore.

"I'm at the usual diner and I ate a whole bunch of food, and, and, and," Maya couldn't go on.

"And what?" he asked, trying to the draw the answer out of her.

"I forgot my wallet," Maya yelled. Phoenix sighed. I was exactly like her to do something like that.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Phoenix assured her.

"NICK! YOU'RE THE BEST," Maya cheered and Phoenix pressed the red button to end the call. He got up from his desk and went to grab his coat. Alas, it was not there. Phoenix cursed quietly and headed out of the office. For being mid-December, of course there was at least a foot of snow on the ground.

-

"Maya, that was the best pleading ever, pal," Gumshoe smiled, giving Maya a hearty pat on the back.

"I try my best," Maya laughed. "Now Detective Gumshoe, it's your turn."

"I'll do my best, pal," Gumshoe said, his eyes glowing with passion. Maya handed the scruffy detective her cell phone and Gumshoe dialed Edgeworth's phone number.

-

Edgeworth was sitting in his office at the time of the call too, sipping away at his exotic tea. Today's blend was from China, made with leaves that take a few years to grow. It was also infused with some saffron and a little bit of star fruit. It was quite refreshing. He was reading over a case file for the trial he had just finished.

The defendant was declared guilty, but the truth was found during the trial and at the end, the defendant confessed his guilt. Edgeworth sighed. He set down the papers and took a sip of tea. The rich aroma of the tea was, refreshing. The taste was bitter, like defeat, but afterwards, it left a sweet aftertaste. Edgeworth started to compare the tea to his life. Up until Phoenix had cleared him of two charges, his life had been a bitter attempt at perfection. Then, Phoenix had freed him. His mind was released to the openness of prosecuting to find the truth rather than for personal gain.

"I should head home now," Edgeworth said aloud, not to anyone in particular, not even himself. He finished his tea. Then, Edgeworth went to the door and put on his coat. He was just about to head out the door when his office phone rang. Edgeworth groaned softly, went over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Miles Edgeworth speaking," he said.

"Mr. Edgeworth," came the usual response.

"What is it Detective Gumshoe?" Edgeworth asked, beginning to get indignant.

"I need to talk to you about something, sir," Gumshoe said, "Could you meet me at the diner where Mr. Wright and Maya took us after the Engarde case?"

"What is it you want to talk about?" Edgeworth inquired.

"Today's case, sir, you did very well," Gumshoe complimented.

"If that's what you wish," Edgeworth sighed, hanging up. He then headed out the door of his office.

-

"I got him, pal," Gumshoe exclaimed, handing the cell back to Maya.

"Yes, now we just have to go and see what happens, very inconspicuously," Maya grinned.

"Let's go, pal," Gumshoe said.

-

Phoenix arrived at the diner, practically freezing to death. He looked around for Maya, but could catch no sign of her. Phoenix sighed. He turned and saw a recognizable waitress.

"Mr.Wright," a lady gasped, "Why are you here?"

"Was Maya here?" Phoenix asked.

"I haven't seen her at all today," the lady confessed. "Would you like a seat? You look like you're freezing to death"

"Yeah, I need to warm up," Phoenix sighed. The waitress took Phoenix to his and Maya's usual booth.

"What'll you have?" she asked.

"A burger and something warm to drink," Phoenix sighed.

"Right away, Mr. Wright," the waitress smiled. She scurried off and Phoenix turned his head to watch outside. The wind was picking up and the snow was falling faster.

"I'm glad that I made it here before it got worse," Phoenix muttered. "I think I've been duped." He continued to watch the outside even when the waitress brought him a piping hot cup of coffee. Phoenix looked through the window, his face melancholy. His mind was on Edgeworth. When would be the next time he would see him? He remembered the things Maya had said to him yesterday.

"_Nick, you should be true to yourself. Whatever or whoever's been on your mind lately, you should tell them," _she said. Phoenix sighed. Maya was as sharp as ever or maybe he was just transparent. Then, as if he spoke of the devil, the gaudy red sports car pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Phoenix's eyes widened and he dug through his pockets and grabbed a bunch of money. He slammed it onto the table, not caring if it was enough or not. All Phoenix cared about was getting out of that diner as fast as possible.

Edgeworth clambered out of his car, his breath becoming visible in the winter air. He pulled his coat closer to his body and hurried to the diner. Edgeworth had his head down as he climbed up the stairs to the diner. Then, someone ran into his, knocking him onto his bottom. Edgeworth rubbed his bottom and proceeded to get up. He lifted his head to look at the person who knocked into him. It was none other than Phoenix Wright.

"Wright?" Edgeworth gasped, getting to his feet then holding his hand out to his former rival. Phoenix looked up at his friend and the look of utter shock appeared on his face.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix muttered, getting to his feet by himself. Edgeworth sighed silently, apparently, there was still a little bit of resentment between him and his friend. Edgeworth then realized that Phoenix didn't have a coat. He grabbed Phoenix's wrist and dragged him to his car.

"You're going to freeze to death if you stay outside in this weather like that," Edgeworth muttered. Phoenix pulled his wrist away from Edgeworth's grip.

"I'll be fine," Phoenix muttered. "I can get into your car myself." Edgeworth nodded and climbed into his car, Phoenix sliding into the passenger's seat. Edgeworth turned on the car and idled in the parking lot.

"Where am I taking you?" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix shrugged. Edgeworth looked at the defense attorney. He was being extremely uncanon. Then on second thought, maybe he was being uncanon too. He shook the thought from his mind.

"Edgeworth, I," Phoenix started. Edgeworth turned his head to give the attorney his full attention.

"You've been on my mind a lot," Phoenix stated, "and I have no clue what it means."

-

"I think Nick's confessing," Maya exclaimed, using her binoculars to look into the car from their seat in the very back of the diner.

"Let me see, pal," Gumshoe whined, gesturing for the binoculars.

-

Edgeworth had no clue how to respond to something like that. He couldn't place what Phoenix was feeling. Clearly, he was admitting a deep secret hidden in the depths of his heart. Essentially, it meant that he would have to open his arms and accept this man. Not because of the rivalry, but of their friendship. It seemed that Phoenix was letting him hold his heart in his own hands.

Phoenix was being entirely truthful. He wasn't sure where this little confession of his would take him, but he would never know if he didn't try. His heart was constricting to the point of bursting, but he kept a calm appearance. Phoenix could see Edgeworth deliberating.

"Wright," Edgeworth muttered. Both of their bottled feelings were getting to the point of exploding. Phoenix fidgeted a little and turned his eyes to the floor.

"Phoenix," Edgeworth said. The said person gasped and looked at Edgeworth, whom took the opportunity to capture the attorney's lips with his own.

-

"Yes," Maya shouted, punching the air with her fist and still not giving Gumshoe a turn with the binoculars. Gumshoe, who probably would never steal anything, but desperate times call for desperate measures, snatched the binoculars from Maya and looked through them at the red sports car. His eyes met with a scene with Edgeworth and Phoenix kissing.

"Our plan worked, pal," Gumshoe chuckled.

"One of them had to work eventually, as it was only a matter of time," Maya sighed.

"Matching them was like hell," Gumshoe added.

"They are indeed a match made in hell," Maya agreed.

* * *

**Rin: -laugh- I planned for it to be longed, but oh well. Maybe you think it's cute?  
Please let me know with a reviewwww. Perhaps with more reviews in this story will help me write the new chapter for Walk This Cloudy Path faster. Hmm, who knows.**


End file.
